My Deer in the Headlights
by V.T-Vi Taunt-Me
Summary: Hey Guys! this is a one shot that I'm doing cuz I'm bored, so I hope you enjoy this! No plot whatsoever, well maybe...; This is a songfic, and the song is Deer in the Headlights by Owl City, only tweaked . So yea, Hope you enjoy! And Read and Review! D Also, does not follow glee storyline, so did not meet on stairway, just so you know...


**Hey Guys! Well, Vi Taunt here and this is a one shot that I'm doing cuz I'm bored, so I hope you enjoy this! No plot whatsoever, well maybe...;) This is a songfic, and the song is Deer in the Headlights by Owl City, only tweaked . So yea, Hope you enjoy and hope you would look forward to my new big story coming up called 'SoulKeeper', Really it is going to happen. So yea, Read and Review and ENJOY! =) Also, does not follow glee, so did not meet on stairway, just so you know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the song, poor me...=(**

**Vi Taunt**

"Blaine, where are we going?" A curious,irritated and blind folded Kurt Hummel asked his boyfriend as he dragged him along to god knows where.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Kurt groaned.

"You know I hate surprises,"Kurt rebutted.

"Yea, but you love me anyway." Blaine grinnned even though Kurt could not see it due to his blindfold. After many twists and turns that Blaine made, he finally stopped which made Kurt unaware and bumped into Blaine with a thud.

"Sorry,"Kurt apologised.

"It's alright love, now you can take off the blind fold." Blaine instructed.

Kurt did so and what he saw made him confused and bewildered and thinking about sending his adorable boyfriend to see a shrink cause where he brought him was just absolutely crazy to him.

"Um, Blaine? This is a carpark in the middle of the nowhere, a deserted one at that." Kurt observed.

"Yea, I know," Blaine just grinned, a grin that had a hidden message behind it.

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked, not catching the surprise. At this, Blaine's grin faltered slightly and his brows furrowed.

"You sure, think harder, Kurtie, cause I think you would remember," then suddenly it clicked for Kurt and Kurt gasped. He brought both his hands to cover his mouth as he came to sudden realisation. Blaine smiled and his whole face lit up. Kurt groaned in embarrassment as he realised where he was, the place they met and the place he almost called the police on his now boyfriend.

"Blaine? Please don't tell me where I think we are," Kurt asked shakily.

"Oh yes we are and I think that it was a good meeting for me," Kurt glared at him.

"Giving you pepper spray into your eyes and stomping on your foot was not a good meeting," Kurt argued.

"But it was one meeting that changed my life," he said as he leaned in closer to press his lips to Kurt's. Although Kurt whined for more, Blaine pulled away.

"You know, this wasn't the only surprise," Blaine commented.

"There's more? Blaine Anderson, you're just full of surprises,"

"Only for you love,"Blaine winked and giving him his signature grin. Kurt blushed. No matter how long he was with Blaine, it still had that effect on him. Blaine then left his side and went into the middle of the street.

"What are you doing you crazy fellow, come back here!" Kurt said, fear filling his eyes.

"Relax Kurt, this place is blocked for the night and I had an arrangement made for the surprise to be come true. Trust me," Kurt nodded but not feeling as reassured as he should be.

"Boys," Blaine called and the spotlights came on and a band was set up there. He looked back at Kurt and said, "Surprise!" Kurt smiled brightly and the song began to play and Blaine started to sing.

_Met a guy in the parking lot,  
And all I did was say hello.  
His pepper spray made it rather hard  
For me to walk him home,  
But I guess that's the way it goes.  
_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights_

Kurt smiled fondly as that was how he first met Blaine and how true the song was to his relationship. Kurt was walking innocently back to his car parked in this car park and someone laid their hand onto his shoulder and startled him. On instinct, Kurt took out his pepper spray at the guy and Blaine groaned in pain on the floor. Kurt's eyes widened as he realised who he sprayed and helped him up. From there, they sent Blaine to the hospital and a friendship was made.

_Met a guy with a graceful charm,  
But when beauty met the beast he froze.  
Got the sense I was not his type  
By black eye and bloody nose,  
But I guess that's the way it goes._

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.

As Blaine sang the song, Kurt was pulled back to past memories. Although they became fast acquaintances, they did not meet each other regularly. And that's where the second meeting came in. As Kurt as talking to his friends while walking down the street, he bumped into guy and the person dropped his wallet. Kurt found it and chased after him. Turns out, that person was Blaine, who had a bloody nose and a black eye forming. Blaine waved it off as nothing but Kurt would have none of it. He bid his friends goodbye and brought him to his apartment as he knew first aid. Since coming to know Blaine is not comfortable with hospitals, this would seem like a better option for the him. And this time, they made the point to exchange phone numbers and their place where they work. From there on, they had caught a coffee date and things progressed from there.

_It's suffocating to say,  
But the male mystique takes my breath away.  
So give me a smile or give me a sneer,  
'Cause I'm trying to guess here._

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
I'm sorry I ever tried, deer in the headlights.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
If life was a game, you would never play nice.  
If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes.  
Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're a deer in the headlights.

You're the deer in the headlights.  
You're the deer in the headlights. 

As the song was brought to an end, a sign lit up behind the band and it said, 'I Love You, Kurt, Forever' By now Kurt was brimming with tears in his eyes as he saw the sign. He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him squarely on the lips,wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close, not caring about the band and just focusing on his boyfriend and him like they were the only two people in the world.

As they broke away, still wrapped up in arms, Kurt then said, "Thank you."

"Your Welcome, Kurt, and you know you look really cute as the deer in the headlights." At that comment, Kurt swatted playfully at Blaine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, every time you widen your eyes in expression, you really do look like a deer in the headlights." Blaine explained and laughed lamely.

"Great more animals to refer me to, what more could happen?" Kurt groaned in distaste. Kurt then then moved in and gave a eskimo kiss to Blaine which he returned and stayed in that position afterwards. "Really Blaine, I'm the deer in the headlights?"

"Well, your no ordinary Deer in the Headlights, your MY Deer in the headlights."


End file.
